


Dearly Beloved....

by danajeanne



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danajeanne/pseuds/danajeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hee hee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved....

I couldn't believe this was happenin' to me. After so many years of livin' with me "other half", we were finally gonna do it. Together. In front of Cowley and half the world. 

Bodie'd been so serious when he'd popped the question. Even gotten down on his knees next to the fireplace. Bit of the romantic, is my Bodie, though he wouldn't let just anybody know. Which is why I was so surprised when he asked me. Thought he was pullin' me leg at first, cept he never started laughin'. Was dead serious. Almost saw spots before m'eyes, till I remembered to start breathin' again. 

Bodie handled all the arrangements too. Just took everything over; "leave it all to me, sweetheart," he said, so I did. He was on the phone for hours, kept disappearin' all the time and wouldn't tell me where he was off to. "Trust me," he said, so I did. 

Made him promise I wasn't gonna be "The Wife" in this thing; I sure as hell wasn't trottin' the aisle in white lace -- he could forget that idea at once. He swore the notion hadn't ever crossed his mind, I was all man, I was, and he'd never thought other wise! 

Promised clear skies and sunny weather for our big day. That was Bodie -- brash and beautiful. As though he could control the bloody weather ... and in the middle of November, yet. Told me it had to be perfect, we were only gonna do it once after all. 

He wanted to have it outside -- outside! in the middle of November. The MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER! I was gonna freeze me goolies right off, then what kind of weddin' night would we have? Bodie just turned a deaf ear -- we were gonna do it in Cowley's garden.

Cowley's garden. Jesus Christ. And Bodie actually asked the Old Man if he'd lend us the area back by the roses -- roses that weren't even bloomin' in the middle of bloody-cold November. Even more amazin', the Cow said yes! 

So there we were, standing up in front of God, Cowley and half the world. In the garden next to rose bushes that someone attached bright red paper flowers on. You know -- the kind made out of tissue paper and crinkled up to look like a rose? So we had rose bushes a'blooming' in the middle of November. 

And the sun was shinin'. It was still cold, but not as bad as it could have been. And I was toasty warm. I'd opened a pressie that morning from Bodie -- green thermal underthings. Kept the cold away very nicely. 

Couldn't believe what a great job Bodie'd done. Hadn't really believed he had it in. He'd bought the rings, and they were tucked safely away in his breast pocket. We were both dressed to the nines in matching black tuxes. His shirt was a deep blue that matched his eyes, and mine was emerald green. 

Bodie had done a fantastic job. I was so proud! I gave him my biggest "I-LOVE-YOU" smile, as the minister stepped up and opened his bible. 

"Dearly Beloved," he began. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this man," he nodded at Bodie, then turned to me, "and this Golly ..." 

\-- THE END --


End file.
